Goblin
Goblin is a 2016/2017 Korean drama about a goblin who is trying to find himself a bride to end his eternal suffering. Synopsis Is it better to live forever or to finally be able to die? Kim Shin (Gong Yoo) is a decorated military general during the Goryeo Dynasty who is betrayed by the jealous king he served. When Kim Shin is faced with death instead of honor after fighting a mighty battle, God turns Kim Shin into a goblin instead, tasked with protecting certain people from the life of misery. But immortality is wearing on Kim Shin, and he longs to find the prophesied human bride who can set his soul free. Kim Shin becomes accidental roommates with Wang Yeo (Lee Dong Wook), the grim reaper who ushers people's souls into the afterlife. Kim Shin's nephew, Yoo Deok Hwa (Yook Sungjae), is a rebellious chaebol heir whose family has been caretakers of the goblin for many generations. Ji Eun Tak (Kim Go Eun) is a high school senior whose mother was saved from an accident by Kim Shin 19 years ago, and ever since then, she has been able to communicate with the dead. Sunny (Yoo In Na), the owner of a chicken restaurant and Eun Tak's boss, crosses path with Wang Yeo and becomes smitten with him. Can Eun Tak be the true "goblin bride" with the power to release Kim Shin from his eternal misery?https://www.viki.com/tv/31706c-guardian-the-lonely-and-great-god?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Gong Yoo as Kim Shin *Kim Go Eun as Ji Eun Tak **Han Seo Jin as Young Eun Tak *Lee Dong Wook as a Grim Reaper *Yoo In Na as Sunny *Yook Sung Jae as Yoo Deok Hwa |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee El as Samshin Lady *Jo Woo Jin as Kim Soo Bok, a secretary] *Kim Sung Kyum as Yoo Shin Woo, Deok Hwa's grandfather *Choi Woong as a Grim Reaper's hoobae *Go Bo Gyeol as Eun Tak's class president *Kim Byung Chul as Park Joong Won, a goryeo eunuch *Yoon Da Young as a Grim Reaper *Kim Min Young as So Jin, Eun Tak's class bully *Yeom Hye Ran as Ji Yun Sook, Eun Tak's aunt *Jung Young Ki as Park Kyung Shik, Eun Tak's cousin *Choi Ri as Park Kyung Mi, Eun Tak's cousin *Park Kyung Hye as a ghost that follows Eun Tak *Kim Ki Doo as a Grim Reaper *Jo Hyun Shik as a Grim Reaper's hoobae *Kim Chang Hwan as a Grim reaper's junior *Ahn Ji Hyun as Go Jung Hyun, Eun Tak's schoolgirl ghost friend *Lee Chae Kyung as Jang Il Ok, a manager *Yoon Gyung Ho as Kim Woo Sik, Kim Shin's lieutenant |-| Guest Roles= *Kim So Hyun as Young Kim Sun/Queen of Goryeo/Shin's sister (Ep.1 & 10-12) *Kim Min Jae as Young Wang Yeo/King of Goryeo (Ep.1 & 10-13) *Park Hee Bon as Ji Yeon Hee, Eun Tak's mother (Ep.1) *Hwang Seok Jung as a fortune teller ghost (Ep.2-5) *Ryu Tae Ho as Eun Tak's boss *Jung Ji Hoon as Child Yoo Duk Hwa/Kim Shin's servant **Kim Hyun Bin as Teen Yoo Duk Hwa *Jung Hae In as Choi Tae Hee, Eun Tak's childhood friend **Jo Yong Jin as Child Choi Tae Hee *Yoon Joo Man as a money lender *Lee Seul Bi as the vain woman at the cafe *Nam Da Reum as Kim Soo Bok, the boy that the goblin meets in Paris (Ep.1) *Joey Albright as Waiter Ryan (Ep.5 & 15) *Park Se Wan as Go Shi Won, the ghost with glasses *Kim So Ra as Lee Jung Hwa, a vengeful ghost *Ham Sung Min as a soldier (Ep.15) *Lee Kyu Hyung as Jung Hwa's husband (Ep.11) *Oh Ah Rin as a girl at the hospital (Ep.6) *Kim Nam Hee as an overworked doctor in ER *Hong Boo Hyang as Go Shi Won's mother *Hwang In Joon as a suspect at the police station *Hwang Sang Kyung as a pickpocketer (Ep.7, 8, and 10) *Lee Moon Soo as Shin's loyal old man in the Goryeo era *Kim Hye Yoon as the young era of a widowed old lady (Ep. 15) *Song Soo Hyun as Kim Woo Shik's daughter *Kim Nan Hee as Eun Tak's homeroom teacher *Park Jin Woo as a moneylender *Lee Han Seo as the girl handing a book to Eun Tak in the bookstore (Ep. 2) *Lee Seung Jun as Shin (Voice) (Ep. 14) *Sung Nak Kyung as Na Kyung Won, the man who runs over Eun Tak's mother *Lee Ha Yoon *Choi Na Moo *Park Gi Ryoong *Dong Yoon Seok *Kim Sung Bum *Kim Do Hyun *Choi Bum Ho *Yoon Da Kyung *Kim Ki Nam *Son Young Soon *Kim Hyun Mok *Byun Joo Hyun *Kang Hye Kyung *Yang Jo Ah Soundtrack Main Article: Goblin OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/goblin/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "The K2" and was followed by "Tomorrow With You" on February 3, 2017.http://asianwiki.com/Goblin_(Korean_Drama) *First script reading took place on August 30, 2016 at Nuri Dream Square in Sangamdong, Seoul, South Korea. *Filming began in September 2016. Gong Yoo and Kim Go-Eun began filming scenes in Canada on October 5, 2016. *Episode 14 aired a week after it was originally scheduled, resulting in Episode 15 and 16's air dates being pushed back as well. Gallery Goblin.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:TvN Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Supernatural Category:Goblin